madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Dodger
Plot The penguins are testing out a new defense grid when Roger the alligator comes to them asking for their help. The sewer rats are stealing his stuff and are taking everything in his home. The penguins decide that there is no way to help Roger, except for switching his mind with Rico's. Kowalski has a gadget that does just that and they switch brains, giving Roger Rico's psychopathedness. Rico goes back to beat up the rats while inside Rogers body. Through a miscalculation by Kowalski, Rico becomes even more violent while inside Rogers body and goes on a rampage through the zoo that carries on into the city. Roger, trapped in Rico's body, really wants to help out but the other penguins tell him he just isn't cut out for this type of action. The penguins try to trip Rico and hold him but he is too strong. Roger helps out by singing because he remembers that it had put Rico to sleep earlier. Rico falls asleep to the song and the penguins are able to switch the brains back and return everything to normal. Transcript Coming soon Songs *Stinky Lullaby *Lolly, Lolly, Lollipop Online Clips Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 Ipod File Click here Lists Operation Code Names (None) Rico/Roger Regurgitates *'A purple flamethrower with orange flames on the side' - When Roger is inside Rico's body and burps up a few items. *'A black "cartoon" bomb' - When Roger is inside Rico's body and burps up a few items and two more time later in the same episode while talking. *'A kendo stick' - When Roger is inside Rico's body and burps up a few items. Options (given by Kowalski) Trivia *Kowalski's laser is the same one that is used in his ray device that enlarges Mort in "Mort Unbound". *The laser bounces off of pink hand mirrors. *The penguins new defense grid includes tear gas, blow-darts and land mines. *Rico has a battering ram. *The penguins habitat seems much less cluttered and is missing a lot of things that have been seen in the previous episodes. *The ninja bowling pins from Crown Fools have returned. *Rico is juggling a bomb, crowbar and a knife. *Kowalski has a mind switching machine. It is two strainer bowls hooked up with wires to a seventeen speed blender. It feels like a little pinch followed by the brief sensation of 1000 suns exploding in your skull. You get a lollipop afterwards. There is a 97.3% chance it wont work. *While in Rico's body, Roger regurgitates things like Rico would. *Skipper once forced Rico to force the cobra venom out of his left buttock. *This is the third mention of Manfredi and Johnson, previous members of the penguin team. *When Skipper bowls the black bomb and it explodes, you hear a guy yell "My CAR!". This exact same thing happened in Skorca!, the previous episode. *All of the penguins (with the exception of Rico) have excellent singing voices. Quotes Photos Category:Episodes